Enseñanzas a media-noche
by Agus-chii
Summary: ¿Besos? ¿Caricias? ¿Alguna vez lo experimentaste? ¿Que se siente? ¿Es lo mismo con cualquier persona? Amu entra en una serie de dudas, gracias a Utau, Rima y Yaya, que la confunden más de lo que se encontraba. Ikuto decide resolver todas esa dudas y enseñarle un par de "cosas" más... Amuto. One-shot, Lemmon.


**_Ohayoooooo. Varios me pidieron lemmon (malditos pervertidos e.e9) así que bueno, lo prometido esta aquí. Disfrútenlo x33_**

* * *

**_Declaimer:_**_ Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit._

* * *

**_Enseñanzas a media-noche._**

Estaba en la habitación de Utau, junto con Yaya y Rima, era noche de amigas. Ella había organizado una pillamada, estábamos hablando de un tema en particular, cosa que me incomodaba mucho; de chicos.

- Nee... Utau-chan - llamó Yaya - ¿Como está todo con Kukai? - la rubia casi escupe el agua que había tomado.

- ¿P-Por que lo dices? - en su rostro se notaba un leve sonrojo.

- No lo se... últimamente los veo muy cariñosos... - ella sonrió picaramente.

- Eres una niña, no tengo derecho a contarte nada. Métete en tus asuntos... -

- Bien, bien... ¿Y tu Rima? ¿Acaso piensas que Nagihiko va a dar el primer paso? ¡Vamos! ¡Lo tienes bajo tus pies! -

La rubia de cabello ondulado no dijo nada, simplemente sus mirada decía todo, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo fuego y la vena en su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Yaya prefirió no decirle ni una palabra más, ya que temía por su propia vida. Pero ahora llego mi turno...

- Ahora... Amu... - ella tenía una sonrisa perversa - ¿Tadase o Ikuto? -

- ¿¡Eeh?! - casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo, ¿Por que esa pregunta tan inesperada?

- ¿Todavía ninguno te besó? Oh... ¡Pero si Amu-chii es muy linda! Supongo que Tadase es muy tímido, pero Ikuto.. jeje... -

- Oye Yaya y dime... ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Kairi? - contra-atacó Utau.

- ¿K-Kairi? - por primera vez vi a Yaya tan sonrojada.

- Si, Yaya, ¿Cuando va a darte sus clases particulares privadas? - dijo la otra rubia.

- E-Etto... chicas... - intenté detenerlas, pero era demasiado tarde, una vez que empezaban, no terminaban.

- Silencio, Amu - dijo Rima - Tu eres la que menos derechos tiene para hablar -

- Es cierto, a veces siento lastima por ti... - Utau mando la última flecha en el blanco, derrumbandome completamente.

No tenían remedio. Salí de la habitación de Utau con la excusa que quería ir al baño y tomar algo. Pero solo fui a recostarme un rato al sillón del living, no toleraba oír sus discusiones, ya tenía demasiado con escuchar a mis charas peleando a cada rato.

- Te ves muy relajada para andar vagabundeando en la casas de otros - oí una voz, esa voz... lo que faltaba...

- ¡Ikuto! - dije sentándome de repente - ¡¿Que haces aquí?! -

- Emmm no lo se... ¿No será que acá vivo? -

- Ah... Claro... - ¡Urg! ¡Lo olvidé! Obviamente si esta es la casa de los Tsukiyomis, lo más común es que Ikuto viviera aquí, ya que aún tienen 17 años...

- Y ahora... ¿Que excusas tienes para mi? - ahí apareció, su sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy aquí porque en el cuarto de tu hermana hay una discusión y no quiero meterme! -

- ¿Una pelea? ¿Que pasó? -

- Verás... - ¡No! ¡Espera, Amu! ¿¡Vas a contarle?! - E-Etto... - ¡Piensa, Amu! ¡Piensa! - C-Cosas de chicas... Así que no te met... -

- ¿Cosas de chicas? - me interrumpió - ¿O de chicos...? - volteé mi rostro e Ikuto estaba sentado al lado mío.

- ¡Claro que...! -

- Y dime... - él se acercó demasiado a mi rostro - ¿Hablaron de mi? -

- ¿¡Por que crees que...?! -

- Tu rostro dice otra cosa... - él seguía interrumpiéndome. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Ikuto me había acorralado entre el sillón y su cuerpo. Yo estaba recostada sobre el apoya-brazos y él encima mío.

- I-Ikuto... - sentí su respiración demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos esperando... ¿Que cosa? Ni idea, pero cuando los abrí, luego de varios segundos él se estaba riendo - ¿Q-Que pasa? -

- Jaja... Eres adorable... - él pellizcó una de mis mejillas.

- ¡Oye! - exclamé - Ne... Ikuto... - dije más calmada - ¿A-Alguna vez... Haz besado a alguien? - ¡¿Que?! ¡Nooooo! ¡Que idiota! ¿¡Por que hice esa clase de pregunta?!.

- Mmmm ¿Por que lo dices?... - sentí nuevamente que la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba.

- P-Por nada... solo quería saber que se siente... - dije volteando mi rostro hacía otra dirección.

- No, nunca besé a nadie - ¿En serio? Que raro... Yo creí que alguien como Ikuto si pudo haber dado su primer beso - Solo fui besado por mi hermana aquella vez... - aquel recuerdo vino a mi mente ¿Por que cada vez que recordaba sentía...? Mmm no se... ¿Tristeza? No... era algo diferente.

- ¿Y alguna vez haz querido besar a alguien? - apenas hice esa pregunta deseé que la misma tierra me tragase. Vi la expresión de Ikuto, estaba sorprendido ante mi pregunta.

Ikuto se acercó más a mi haciendo que terminara completamente acostada, y sin salida, debajo suyo. - ¿Para que quieres saber? -

¡Si, Amu! ¿¡Por que quería saber?! ¿¡Por que le preguntaba esas cosas a ÉL!? Solo sabía que desde esa conversación con las chicas... Entré en dudas...

- O-Olvídalo... No debí... -

- Amu - me interrumpió - ¿Puedo besarte? -

- ¡¿Eeeeeeh!? - me sonrojé al oír la pregunta de Ikuto - Idiota, ¿Que cosas...? -

- Hablo en serio... - si, lo hacía. A ver su tono y su expresión noté que no era ninguna broma.

- P-Pero... -

- No te obligaré, pero ¿Acaso no quería saber como se siente besar a alguien? -

- Si, pero... -

- ¿Que? -

- Y-Yo no se b-b-besar... - volteé otra vez mi rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo.

- Entonces... deja que te enseñé... -

No dije nada, solo cerré mis ojos esperando... Sentí que ambas manos de él sujetaban mi rostro suavemente, mientras con sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas. Esperé... luego de unos segundos sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios. Abrí un poco mis ojos. Si, era él, me estaba besando. Sus labios simplemente estaban apoyados sobre los míos, lentamente comenzó a moverlos contra los míos. Era una sensación extraña, pero me gustaba... Sentí que por cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón aumentaba la velocidad y que por mi panza pasaba de todo. Luego de varios minutos él se separó y me miró con sus ojos zafiros entre abiertos.

- ¿Te gusto? - aún podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro.

- H-Hai... - suspiré. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Me alegro... Porque aún no terminé... - él sonrió.

- ¿Eh? -

Nuevamente sentí los labios de Ikuto que rosaban contra los míos. Esta vez eran más intensos pero parecían estar llenos de placer. Sentí que mi cuerpo caía e inconscientemente rodeé el cuello de Ikuto con mis brazos para hacerlo más profundo. Mentiría si no dijera que lo estaba disfrutando y que de repente algo húmedo rozó sobre mis labios. Me sobresalté y me separé un poco.

- Amu... abre tu boca... - dijo Ikuto.

- ¿A-Así? - el espacio era muy pequeño, me daba un poco de timidez hacerlo.

- Más... -

- ¿A-Así? - no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado...

Ikuto volvió a mis labios, solo que esta vez los mordió, provocando que soltará un corto gemido, fue allí cuando aprovechó y metió su lengua. Esta comenzó a moverse por toda mi boca, no entendía como podía crear movimientos tan hábiles y placenteros, pero no decidí pensar en eso. Dejé que haga su trabajo de recorrer cada zona. Sentí algo cerca de mi pecho, algo que se impulsaba a si mismo, que quería salir. Inconscientemente solté unos cortos y agudos gemidos. Lo estaba disfrutando, nunca había sentido algo así. Intenté seguirle el juego a Ikuto pero él se separó.

- G-Gomen yo... -

- No mentías cuando decías que no sabías besar - dijo con una sonrisa. No emití ni un sonido más, solo hice un puchero, su comentario me ofendió - Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré, ven... -

Ikuto me sostuvo por la cintura y me levanto.

- ¿A-A donde vamos? - pregunté nerviosa.

- Al salón de clases - guiñó - Necesitas unas cuantas lecciones - ahora sonrió.

- E-Espera... - solo unos cuantos pasos y entramos a una habitación, parecía ser la de Ikuto. Sentí mi cuerpo siendo recostado sobre su cama.

Perfecto, entré a la boca del lobo. Tal vez la mejor expresión sería: "La boca del gato-pervertido"

- Mmmmm... - dijo sin quitarme la mirada - ¿Por donde debería empezar? -

- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? -

- Dime, Amu. ¿Que tipo de besos y caricias conoces? - susurró en mi oreja.

- ¿Tipo de besos? Momeento... ¡¿Caricias?! -

- Si, Amu... La clases de besos. A que niveles... Que zonas... -

- N-No entiendo... -

- Entonces deja que el maestro te enseñe... - él mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí que con la punta de su lengua comenzó a lamerlo y a jugar con él.

Siguió bajando. Sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus dientes que lo mordía cuidadosamente y su lengua que no para da recorrer cada centímetro de este. Era extraño

- Aaah... Ikuto, espera. Eso no... -

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

- N-Nada... Solo que... -

- Si no te gusta, lo dejaremos... -

- No, es que... - no sabía como explicarlo.

- ¿Que? -

- S-Si me gusta pero siento que... ¡Argh! ¡No se! ¡Eres un idiota! - exclamé. Ni yo misma me entendía, tanta emociones y sensaciones cada vez me dejaban más confusa.

- Sientes... ¿Sientes cosas pervertidas? - aquella pregunta me puso de piedra. ¡¿De todas las preguntar porque carajo se le ocurrió esa?!. Lo miré y noté su tipica sonrisa de burla.

- ¡El único pervertido eres tu! ¡No me vengas con...! Aaaahhh... - antes de terminar mi frase no pude evitar soltar un agudo gemido. Me sonrojé al notar el origen de este. Uno de los dedos de Ikuto se había colado por debajo de mi falda y ropa interior, y lentamente apretó y acarició mi intimidad - ¡¿Q-Que haces?! -

- Bien, admito que seré un pervertido... Pero tu no te quedas atrás, pequeña... - él saco su dedo y lo lamió lentamente - Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. Si que te excitas fácilmente... Quiero ver hasta donde... - Ikuto volvió a hacer lo mismo, solo que cada vez rozó mi clítoris sin piedad alguna.

- Aaahhh... N-No Ikuto... - agarré con fuerza la sabana y cerré mis ojos. A decir verdad se sentía bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado vergonzoso.

- Shhh, se que lo disfrutas y adoró escuchar esos gemidos tuyos... - susurró - Pero el cuarto de mi hermana esta al frente. No querrás que se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo ¿O si? - sonrió.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiré. Inconscientemente puse mi palma sobre una de sus mejillas y la acaricie. Él corrió su rostro y la besó suavemente.

- Lo siento, mi niña... - dijo con tono triste y serio - Me deje llevar, es solo que me estabas volviendo loco... -

¿Loco? ¿Locura? ¿Era eso lo que sentía todo ese tiempo? Locura... Confusión... Cuando estaba cerca de Ikuto sentía... ¿Placer? ¿Emoción? ¿Alegría? ¿Rechazo? ¿Odio? Una mezcla de todo, algo que él solo me provocaba. Si, era cierto, me esta volviendo loca por Ikuto. ¿Acaso él también se sentía de esa manera?

- ¿Y-Y como puedes calmar esa locura? - pregunté inocente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

- ¿Mmmmm? - él me miró confundido pero con una de sus sonrisas pervertidas - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?... - capté la indirecta ya que con cada segundo el estaba más cerca. Me sonrojé más, si es que era posible y cerré los ojos unos instantes para pensar - Solo bromeaba, tonta - él acaricio mi mejilla y besó mi frente - Ve rápido a la habitación de Utau antes de que haya malentendidos - sonrió - Así que... -

- Si - lo interrumpí - Q-Quiero saber... P-Porque yo también siento locura en mi interior... - Urhg... A veces siento que tantos cambios de personalidad con Ran hicieron que abriera la boca en los momentos menos indicados.

Ikuto me miró sorprendido, pero no tardó en sonreír - Ya veo... Pequeña pervertida... Pero déjame recordarte que no es locura lo que sientes. Estas excitada - susurró en mi oído - Y solo los pervertidos se excitan... -

- ¿Eh? - mis mejillas llegaron al limite, el rojo dominaba tanto mis cachetes como el resto de mi rostro.

- Pero solo te ayudaré y te enseñaré a como calmarlo si tu me dejas... - lentamente Ikuto metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior - ¿Puedo? Y de paso te enseñaré otras cositas... - él deslizó su dedo indicé de arriba a abajo - ¿Puedo, Amu? - volvió a preguntar.

- H-Hai... - afirmé en forma de gemido y cerrando mis ojos nuevamente.

- Perfecto... - no necesité abrir mis ojos para darme cuenta que una sonrisa se había formado.

- Aaahhh... ah... I-Ikuto... - mordí mis labios para controlar los suspiros. Era una sensación indescriptible. Sentir como sus dedos recorría cada centímetro de mi sexo hacía que sintiera más calor y placer. Seguramente que si estuviera en esta situación con otra persona no sería lo mismo. Con Ikuto siempre me sentía especial y querida...

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó sin dejar su deber - ¿Te gusta princesa? - solo abrí un poco mis ojos y asentí con la cabeza, no podía pronunciar nada a menos que sea un gemido - Me alegro... -

Ikuto volvió a besarme, apenas lo hice lo abracé por el cuello y jugué con todo lo que podía adentro de su boca. Nos separamos exigiendo aire luego de varios minutos.

Sentí una brisa recorrer mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que mientras nos besábamos Ikuto me había quitado la camisa. Lo único que llevaba puesto era mi ropa interior.

- ¡Ikuto! - me tapé con ambos brazos al ver que llevaba la reciente lencería que mi madre me había comprado. Esta era negra y se apegaba a mi cuerpo donde se podía notar los recientes pero pequeños cambios de desarrollo que había tenido.

- Nada mal... ¿Pero que hace una niña de casi 13 años con ropa como esa? - sonrió picaramente - Ya veo, suponías que esto iba a pasar... Si que eres traviesa -

- ¡N-No es...! - sin dejar que terminara, Ikuto, de un simple tirón, me había quitado el sostén. Y sin dejar escapar un segundo más comenzó a devorarlo como si el pobre nunca hubiera comido en su vida - Mmmm... Aaaaaahhh - gemí al sentir su lengua chocar con mis pezones y que al mismo tiempo su mano seguía jugando ahí abajo. Con cada movimiento aquella última prenda había desaparecido de mi cuerpo.

Era injusto ser la única en esa situación. Mis manos fueron hasta el final de la remera de Ikuto e hice el intento de sacársela. Pero el que sus dientes y manos jugaran y apretaran mis pechos eran una distracción que no permitía que terminará mi objetivo.

- Esta bien pequeña pervertida... - él se separó y se sacó su camisa - ¿Feliz? -

Si, lo estaba. No podía creer la vista que presenciaban mis ojos. El cuerpo de Ikuto parecía tallado, cada centímetro de este era perfecto y formaban aquellos músculos que deseaba con ansías tocar. Esperen... ¡¿Que?! Ay dios, me estaba volviendo una pervertida. ¿Desde cuando yo...?

- ¿Quieres tocar? - Ikuto me sacó de mis fantasías y noté como él tomó mis manos, la ponía en su pecho y pronunciaba aquellas palabras en el que no tarde en decir "Si".

Volvimos a lo que estábamos. Ikuto besó desde mis pechos hasta mi cuello. Su lengua, dientes, labios, todo, iban haciendo un recorrido sobre mi piel. Lo abracé fuertemente y me pegué a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. Volvimos a besarnos sin contar los minutos y los segundos que pasaban. Acaricié con mis manos su espalda y su pelo. Él se había posicionado entre mis piernas y con cada movimiento él iba rozando su erecto miembro con mi entrada.

Del cuello nuevamente el volvió a bajar, solo que esta vez no paró en mis pechos. Él siguió bajando. Pasó por mi vientre hasta llegar a cierta zona que sentía muy húmeda. Ya sabía para donde irían las cosas, así que me agarré de las sabanas.

- Vaya, Amu... - él paró y se quedó allí abajo.

- ¿Q-Que pasa? - pregunté algo nerviosa.

- Veo que en serio te gusta esto. Y luego me acusas de pervertido... -

Me avergoncé un poco e intenté cerrar mis piernas, pero Ikuto las agarraba para que las tenga sobre sus hombros - ¡N-No veas! ¡Por favor! - si no podía cerrar mis piernas, no tuve más opción que cerrar mis ojos para ver si alguna forma ocultaba mi vergüenza.

- ¿Que dices? Eres hermosa... - apenas dijo eso, sentí su lengua que resbalaba en mi clítoris - Y deliciosa... -

- Aaaaahhhh... - no pude contenerlo, era realmente placentero. Seguí sintiendo la lengua de Ikuto por todo mi interior. Apenas mantenía el control de mi misma. Pero era imposible ya que me movía de un lado al otro y esta vez era imposible contener los gemidos fuertes. El placer recorría todo mi cuerpo, sentía que este ardía e iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero antes de que lo hiciera Ikuto paró, de algún modo quede un poco decepcionada - ¿P-Por que paras?... -

- No quiero que esto terminé aquí, pero tampoco voy a forzar a que tu cuerpo soporte dos orgamos la misma noche -

- ¿Q-Que significa? - pregunté sin entender.

- Que soy muy egoísta... - él mordió mi oreja.

Yo lo miré, él solo sonrió y se fue posicionando entre mis piernas otra vez. No se cuando, pero noté que ya no llevaba pantalón. Con una simple mirada entendí su pregunta de "¿Estas lista?" y yo con una sonrisa y un simple movimiento de cabeza la dije "Si".

Lentamente, el miembro de Ikuto fue introduciéndose adentro mio. Solté un grito de dolor, realmente era muy grande para mi cuerpo, ya que, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrada a estas clases de situaciones. Agarré fuerte las sabanas. Pero al no poder calmar el dolor me abracé a Ikuto lo más que pude. Sin poder soportarlo más solté pequeñas lagrimas y mordí fuertes mis labios. Noté que Ikuto trataba de separarse.

- Ya, pequeña. Hacer esto cuando tu cuerpo es tan frágil... Lo siento... -

- ¡No! - grité - N-No seas idiota, y-ya estamos en esta situación así que... Aaaahhh... t-tu solo continua... Mmmmnhhh... e-estaré bien, d-descuida... - me costaba hablar debido al dolor. Pero no quería que por eso él se detuviera.

- Pero... -

Agarré el rostro y lo besé suavemente - Oye ¿Acaso tu no me ibas a enseñar, sensei?... - esto último lo dije sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo. Besé delicadamente sus labios y sonreí - No te preocupes, estaré bien... -

- Mmmmm... Veo que eres traviesa... - él besó mi cuello y me abrazó fuerte por la espalda.

Ikuto comenzó a moverse lentamente y besó todos los rincones de mi rostro. En cuestión de segundos lo que era dolor se transformó en placer.

- Ooohhh... Aaaaah... I-I-Iku... ¡Ikuto!... Mmmmh... - cada vez me abrazaba más fuerte a él para pegar más nuestros cuerpos.

- Mmmhhh... A-Amu... - suavemente él hizo que terminará sentada sobre él. Ikuto puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro abrazandome por debajo de mis pechos.

Con cada mi movimiento mi cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura. Sentí como mis paredes internas latían y se abrazaban más al miembro de Ikuto. Mi cuerpo estaba llegando al limite y los últimos segundos fueron los más placentero de mi vida. Deje caer mi cuerpo nuevamente y sentí como la eyaculacion de Ikuto recorría todo mi interior. Él besó mi frente y acaricio mi cabello.

- Felicidades, pequeña. Aprobaste... -

- Ikuto... - suspiré sonriendo.

Ikuto se acostó al lado mío y me abrazó cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

- Te amo... - susurró él.

Inesperadamente me sonrojé - Y-Yo también... - dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro hasta caer dormidos.

Pero al día siguiente...

- Mierda... ¡Mierda! -

Me había acordado claramente que antes de hacer "ciertas cosas" con Ikuto, estaba en una pillamada con las chicas. Si ellas saben de esto... No. Si Utau sabe lo que ocurrió...

Con el miedo de seguir pensando en mi posible futuro, me cambie con la ropa de anoche y me fui rápido a sillón para hacerme la dormida.

- ¿Amu? - preguntó Utau saliendo del baño - ¿Dormiste aquí? -

- ¿Eh? ¿S-S-Si por? Es que como se la pasaron peleando vine a acá y me terminé durmiendo. Acá. En el living. En ESTE sillón... -

- Ajá... Porque cuando me levanté para ir al baño no te vi acostada -

- Ahahahahaha debe ser que aún sigues dormida Utau ahahahahaha - sin duda, mentir era algo imposible para mi.

- Estaba por desperar a las chicas. También iba a preparar el desayuno pero tengo mucha flojera. Iré a avisarle a Ikuto que lo haga por... -

- ¡No! - grité poniendome en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto - Etto... Tu ve a despertar a las chicas. Y-Yo me encargo de este estúpido gato, jeje... -

- Esta bien... - dijo algo dudosa y como si no entendiera nada.

Entre al cuarto de Ikuto y vi que no estaba en la cama.

- ¿Ikuto donde...? - de repente sentí unos cuerpo cálido que me abrazaba por detrás - ¡Aaaaahhh! - grité asustada.

- Yo. Atrapada... - sep, era él.

- I-Idiota. Cámbiate y ve a hacer el desayuno antes de que Utau te vea así -

- Mmmmm... Pero creí que te gustaba verme así... - él puso mis manos en su pecho.

- ¡A-HO-RA! -

- Bien, bien... Tsss, ayer a la noche estabas tan cariñosa. Esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero luego te lo haré recordar - él sacó su lengua y me guiñó el ojo. Yo solo agarré su remera en el piso y se le lancé en el rostro.

- ¡YA! -

Ikuto y yo salimos del cuarto. Rima y Yaya también, junto a Utau. Sin sospecha alguna, las chicas se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ikuto preparaba el desayuno. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y ninguna de ellas toco el tema de donde estaba a noche. La verdad fue más fácil de lo que creí. Ufff...

Mas o menos a las 11, mis papás vinieron a recogerme.

- Adiós, Amu. ¡La próxima vez trataremos de que la pillamada sea un lugar donde no este Ikuto ni ningún otro chico! ¡Y si es posible que tampoco este Tadase ya que volverás a...! -

- Nos vemos, Amu - dijeron Rima y Utau a coro mientras le tapaban la boca a Yaya.

- ... -

- Vamos, Amu - dijo mi mamá desde el auto.

- ... - yo aún seguida petrificada - ¿C-Como...?

- Ay Amu - dijo Utau poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro - Te recuerdo que mi habitación estaba en frente de la de Ikuto. Y deberías controlar el nivel de tus gritos. Seguro que se escucharon hasta en tu casa. Bueno, nos vemos. Ah y... - la cara amenazante de Utau apareció - luego ha-bla-re-mos... -

Listo.

Estaba muerta.

Luego de ello subí al auto, mientras papá intentaba encender el auto lamentaba mi existencia. Ooooh, pobre de mi. Huir de su masacre iba a ser algo imposible. Si se trata de Ikuto, Utau era capaz de todo. Traté de no pensar en ello. El auto avanzó lentamente, miré una última vez la casa y para empeorar vi a Ikuto apoyado en el baranda del balcón sin camisa y que sonreía. Noté que sus labios pronunciaba lentamente "Vuelve pronto o iré por ti, gatita"...

* * *

**_¡Ahí está! ¡¿Querían Lemmon?! ¡Acá esta su Lemmon! (ewe)9_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, había escrito esto hace tiempo pero nunca lo termine xD. _**

**_¡No se olviden de dejar reviews! Nos vemos x33_**


End file.
